Lincoln the cyborg
by jiggylagos
Summary: After nearly losing his life, Lincoln is turned into a cyborg by Lisa. Eventually, he becomes a local hero after stopping several crimes with the alter-ego Agent Robotics. What adventures will these kids embark on?
1. New and Improved Lincoln

The Loud sisters waited anxiously outside of Lisa and Lily's room. They had tears running down their faces and were trying to get their minds off it, but every time they tried, they burst into tears because they wanted him to be okay. You see, Lisa was operating on Lincoln. Good thing she knew how to do it. How did this all start you ask? Well...

(Flashback)

 _Lincoln and his sisters were having an outing. Lori was getting gas while the others were in a convenience store. When they came out, a car was swerving and heading towards the Lori, who was oblivious of hat was gonna happen._

 _"Lori! Watch out!" He screamed as he ran towards her._

 _He pushed her out of the way and he got hit instead. Both Lincoln and the car smashed into a pump, causing an explosion and nearly costing him his life_

(End of flashback)

After the long wait, Lisa exited her room, smiling with accomplishment. She then allowed them to enter. They walked in and saw him on her bed. He woke up groaning.

"Lincoln!" The girls exclaimed as they hugged him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The bad news, is you nearly died." Lisa said.

Lincoln's eyes widened.

"But, the good news is, I saved your life by making some... upgrades." She finished.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Suddenly, his arm extended and accidentally punched a hole through a wall. His arm quickly retracted as everyone stared in shock.

"What on Earth did you do to me?" He asked as a parachute deployed from his back. "And why did a parachute just come out of my back?"

"Well, I saved you by replacing your limbs your limbs with steel extendable ones, as well as your heart, lungs and 87% of your brain. And as a bonus, I've given you an entire assortment of weapons and gadgets." Lisa explained.

"What?" Leni asked.

"I turned Lincoln into a cyborg." Lisa said simply.

"No way!" Lana exclaimed.

"That is sick!" Luna added.

"Let's see what you can do!" Lynn said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

The others followed


	2. Testing

Outside in the backyard, the sisters were testing out Lincoln's new capabilities.

"What are we doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"Seeing what your new cyborg parts can do." Lynn explained.

They lead Lincoln to a group a fake targets.

"Now, we want you to defend against these targets. Three of them are moving, so you will need to defend against them, as well." Lisa explained.

The sister backed away and the testing commenced. A moving target moved towards him. He gave it one swift punch and he sent it flying. They were all amazed by his immense strength. Lincoln then clicked his heels and knife blades extended from the toes of his shoes. He gave a dummy a few kicks cutting deep into it with each blow.

"Subject seems to have gained great combat skills." Lisa noted writing it down impressed.

Another moving target moved in, surprising him. This caused a bolt of electricity to shoot out of his chest. It hit the target, and set it on fire.

"Woah." He said in awe as he punched the last moving dummy with his extendable arm.

He went up to another dummy. A flamethrower popped out of his back and into his hands. He smirked before setting the mannequin ablaze. When that was done, it retracted into his back. Up to the last target, a laser popped from the back of his head. With one quick blast, the target blew up.

"That was totally wicked!" Luna exclaimed.

"You were amazing!" Lola and Lana said.

"Those targets met their untimely demise." Lucy commented.

"That's not the only thing Lincoln can do. He now has the some IQ level as my own. In theory." Lisa said handing her brother a paper with a lot of difficult questions on it.

Lincoln went to go answer it. A short time later, he came back with the test paper and handed it to his sister. When she saw the results, she was astonished.

"This is amazing! Lincoln does posses the same IQ level as myself." She gasped.

"Something tells me that life with our cyborg brother will be great." Lori said as they all gathered around Lincoln in a big group hug.


	3. Helping out the girls

In Lori's room, she was texting her boyfriend, Bobby, when her phone wasn't working.

"No reception!?" She groaned.

"I can help with that!" Lincoln called from the window, his extendable legs holding him up.

An antenna popped out of his back.

"Try it now." He told her.

Lori sent a message to Bobby and it worked.

"Thanks." She thanked.

()()()()

With Luna, she was rocking out in her room. Just then, the amplifier broke.

"Aw man! Amp's busted." She said.

"Don't worry, I can help." Lincoln told her standing by the doorway/

"You can?" She asked.

He went over and unplugged her guitar from the amp. He then took the chord and plugged it into his head.

"Try it." He said.

She played a wicked guitar solo, the sound coming out of his mouth.

"Thanks, Linc!" She thanked.

()()()()

Outside, Lincoln was reading a comic book on the porch with one hand and his other was stretched across the yard with the twins using it as a jump rope.

()()()()

Lincoln was helping Lynn with tennis practice.

"Thanks again for helping me practice, bro." She said.

"Don't mention it." He replied picking up another ball and serving it with all his might.

She tried to hit it, but the strings on her racket broke as soon as the ball hit.

()()()()

Lisa was trying to get something off he top shelf, but she was too short and her stool wasn't tall enough.

"Curse my stature." She grumbled.

Lincoln then gave her a boost. She was high enough to get a vial containing a blue liquid.

"Much appreciated." She thanked.

()()()()

Luan was recording herself telling jokes.

"What's a dancer's favorite drink? Harlem shake!" She laughed.

As soon as she said that, the sound of people laughing was heard. She turned to see Lincoln with speakers out of his back.

"Laugh track. Nice." She commented

()()()()

With Leni, he was helping her design some new clothes.

"Hey, can you sew these together?" She asked handing him two pieces of cloth.

A sewing machine popped out of the back of his head. He used that sew the fabrics together.

"There you go." He said.

()()()()

Lucy was writing a new poem in her and Lynn's room, when the desk light went out. Lincoln was right behind her with a light out of his back.

()()()()

"Alright, Lily. Time to change your diaper." He told his baby sister.

She giggled as he was about to change her. A gas mask popped out of his head and covered his nose and mouth as he changed her. When that was done, he threw the diaper into the air and set it ablaze with his flamethrower.

()()()()

At the end of the day, Lincoln was being thanked by his sisters for helping them out. When it was time for bed, he was in his PJ's. He turned to us.

"You know, sometimes, the greatest thing you could get is being thanked by your sisters. And I have a feeling that life with me as a cyborg is going to be sweet." He explained before falling asleep.


	4. New hero in town

Lincoln and Clyde were walking home from school. Lincoln was talking to Clyde about how Lisa turned him into a cyborg.

"I gotta say, Lincoln. It's pretty cool that your a cyborg." Clyde complimented.

"But, you gotta keep it between us. Because people are just gonna think I'm crazy." Lincoln replied.

Just then the sound of an alarm was heard. The boys followed the sound and it led them to the bank, where a robbery was taking place.

"Wait. What are we doing here?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde, stay here. I got an idea." Lincoln said as he went somewhere.

The two robbers exited the bank.

"Come on! Let's beat it!" The first robber said to his accomplice.

Suddenly, Lincoln, who was hiding in an alley way, punched the robber square in the face with his extendable arm, knocking him out cold. His friend looked over at him.

"You okay?" He asked before Lincoln grabbed him and slammed his face into the wall, knocking him out, as well.

When that was all done, he walked out of the alley, casually whistling, as if he had nothing to do with it. He walked back to Clyde.

"Dude, that was pretty awesome." He complimented.

()()()()

Back at the Loud house, Lincoln walked inside to see his sisters watching the news.

"Hey, girls. What are you watching?" He asked.

"Lincoln, watch this." Lori told him as he went over.

He was pretty perplexed by what he was watching.

"Earlier today, a bank robbery was stopped by an unknown hero. The only sighting of him was an extendable arm which punched one criminal and slammed the other's face into a wall." The reporter explained.

"Hey, I did that!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Lincoln, your deed is all over the media!" Lisa said.

"If you're going to fight crime." Lola said.

"You're gonna need a secret identity." Lana finished.

()()()()

In Lori and Leni's room, they were trying out some outfits on Lincoln trying to figure out what outfit suits Lincoln. After many No's, they found the perfect attire for him and he looked into a mirror. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt, black pants, shoes and fedora and a red and whited striped tie.

"I definitely like the specially designed suit and fedora. But I feel like something's missing." He noted.

They all thought for a moment, until Lori got an idea. She got out a pair of dark sunglasses and put them on him. He looked in the mirror again.

"That's it." He said.

"You look perfect." Lucy commented.

"Now, all you need is a name." Luna said.

After some thinking, Lynn, got an idea.

"Lincoln looks like a secret agent and he's part robot, right?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

"How's 'Agent Robotics' sound?" She asked.

"Agent Robotics. Has a nice ring to it." Luan said.

"Now, There's a new hero in Royal Woods. And his name is Agent Robotics." Lincoln said.


	5. Recognition

The following day, Lincoln and his sisters were having a family outing. Lori was driving. Just then, glass shattering was heard. They all looked and saw a jewelry store being robbed.

"Guys, quick! My suit, fedora and shades!" He told them.

They handed him his disguise and he ran out of the car and went somewhere to get changed.

Inside the store, a gang of five armed thugs were robbing the place and they were threatening to kill them. Just then, Lincoln, a.k.a., Agent Robotics, casually walked into the shop.

"Excuse me, boys. Mind telling me what you're going to do with all that loot?" Agent Robotics asked calmly.

"Who the heck are you?" the leader of the gang questioned.

The cyborg pulled out a card out of his jacket. He stretched his hand towards the crook who took the card and read what was written on it. He simply scowled after reading it.

"Get him, boys!" He commanded as his comrades attacked.

One thug attempted to stab Lincoln in the face, but he grabbed his knife arm and gave him a few well-placed punches to the gut. He fell to the floor clutching his stomach. Another one, armed with a gun, charged at him. However, Lincoln's laser gun popped out of his hat and shot the gun out of the thugs hands and then a tranquilizer dart shot out of his hat and hit the man, knocking hi out.

"Sweet dreams." He mocked.

Just then the third thug punched Lincoln across the face.

"You're going down!" He yelled.

"Well, good job." He replied with an outstretched hand.

The criminal received a shock as soon as he touched his hand. He flopped to the floor. The fourth thug came charging at him, wildly swinging a baseball bat. He swung the bat at his head, but the cyborg effortlessly dodged it. he swung again, but the bat was grabbed, pulled from his grip and snapped in half. Lincoln then punched him in the face.

"This is way easier than I thought." Agent Robotics said to himself.

"I'm outta here." The boss said.

Before he could leave, Lincoln clicked his heels. Knife blades extended from the toes of his shoes and he gave the sack a well-placed kick, spilling the contents and leaving a trail behind him as he made a break for it. As he ran he noticed his bag was getting light. He turned to see it empty and with a hole. Lincoln was cleaning up the trail with a vacuum cleaner out of his back. When that was done, the vacuum retracted into his back and grabbed the thug.

"Time for the slammer." He taunted.

He spun him around a few times and threw him into the back of a police cruiser.

"I'd say hat was a job well done." He grinned.

Just then, he was surrounded by witnesses and reporters. He was glad he was wearing shades.

"Alright, alright. One at a time." He told everyone.

"Who are you, brave hero?" A reporter asked holding a microphone up to him.

He smiled at the question.

"Just call me Agent Robotics." He answered.

"This just in: A robbery at the jewelry store has been stopped by a hero by the name of Agent Robotics." The reporter said as the camera man who was recording before turning her attention to the hero. "Why do they call you that?"

"I'm a cyborg. Well, I gotta go." He said as his hat opened up and helicopter rotors popped out and he flew away. The crowd was amazed.

When he flew off he went into an alley where he changed back and walked back to the car.

"Bro. That was sick." Luna commented.

"That was awesome!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Yeah. Let's roll." He said as the rode off.


	6. A new enemy

Inside of a dark place somewhere, a man was running into the room. When he made it to the room, it was dark and had a large computer screen and a chair.

"Boss! Boss!" The man called.

"What is it!? Can't you see I'm busy!?" A low gruff voice spat as he was watching a cat video.

He laughed.

"That never gets old." The voice chuckled.

The voice was coming from a figure that sat in the chair. He was wearing a dark robe, the camera couldn't see his face and he was petting a black cat.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Professor Wicked, there seems to be a new hero and his name is Agent Robotics." The minion said.

"WHAT!? He could ruin all my plans for world domination!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I have a plan that I'm sure that will work." He said confidently.

"It better, Jerry! Or else you'll be cleaning Muffin's litter box for the next three months!" Professor Wicked shouted pointing to his cat's litter box.

"It's Terry." He corrected due to him mispronouncing.

"WHATEVER!" He retorted.

The minion cringed at the smell and sight of the litter box and the sound of his boss's angry yelling. He saluted his boss and ran out to put his pan into action.

()()()()

At the Loud house, Lincoln was coming home from a day of fighting crime. But, he noticed something was way off. The Loud residence was ironically quiet. He looked around for his sisters, but they were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yeah, you must be Agent Robotics. I've got your sisters right here. If you want 'em back, you gotta pay me big bucks or they get." A voice threatened.

"I don't know who you are or what you want. But if it's ransom you're looking for, I have no money, but I have a very particular set of skills. Skills that I've gained over this career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people just like you. If you bring back my sisters, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will find you, I will look for you and I will destroy you." Lincoln retorted.

The voice just laughed at this. This made him even more furious as he crushed the phone in his hand.

()()()()

On an isolated highway, Terry was driving a van, Laughing maniacally with the girls tied up in the back.

"This is way easier than I thought! I'm so getting minion of the month!" He exclaimed.

"Not if our brother has anything to do with it!" Lola shouted.

"Yeah right. I'm three times his size." He scoffed.

Just then then they all heard a whoosh. They looked and saw Lincoln coming up fast in his rocket skates.

"Lincoln!" The girls cheered.

"I've got you now!" He called.

Terry scowled and he floored it. Suddenly, Agent Robotics' skates were running out of fuel.

"Darn it! I told Lana to remind me to refuel these things!" He shouted in frustration.

That's when he had an idea. He extended his arm and grabbed hold of the van. Terry growled and veered off the road and into a meadow. The cyborg and his sisters yelped in surprise, but he still held a firm grip as he was being dragged.

"Nothing will stop me! Not even-" He gasped they approached a sign. "Stampeding elk!?"

As soon as he read that, he was trampled. The girls winced at the sight. When that was done, he was battered and bruised.

"I'm not letting go! Not even for-" They approached another sign. "Wolves!?"

Lincoln was then mauled as the others watched in horror. When the wolves were done, he was bloody and mangled up.

"You think I'd let go for a-" Another sign. "MOUNTAIN LION!? OH NO!"

A mountain lion pounced on him causing him to lose his grip. The girls gasped and started to tear up.

"Lincoln. No." Leni sobbed.

"Looks that took care of him, now for some tunes." Terry said as he turned on the radio.

"And no back to K.R.U.B. with You won't get away with my sisters hits!" Lincoln's voice spat.

Terry was confused. He and the girls saw Lincoln flying alongside the van with his helicopter blades. The girls cheered as he leaped inside and started mercilessly beat him up. Once he was disoriented, he untied the girls. The hugged him.

"Thanks for saving us, bro." Luna thanked.

"Yeah, we were really "roping" you'd save us!" Luan joked.

Just then, Terry regained his bearings.

"Hey!" He shouted.

His anger was short-lived, as they were about to crash into a tree. The Louds jumped out as Terry crashed, airbag inflating.

"Ouch." He groaned.

"Say, Lincoln, how did you manage to find us?" Lisa asked.

"That's easy. I implanted chips on you heads, while you were asleep." He explained.

"No wonder my head was itchy." Lori said.

"Well, let's go home." Lincoln told them.

They grabbed onto him as they flew away.

()()()()

Back at the lair, Terry, who was bandaged up, limped inside.

"How'd it go?" Professor Wicked asked.

"I was defeated. Turns out he's real good." He replied.

"ROOOOBOOOOOTIIIIIIICS!" Wicked roared.


	7. Lincoln's wrath

It was actually a peaceful day in the Loud household. The loud sisters all decided to take a break from doing there things and to take the day off. Lincoln, however, was wearing his suit, but not his hat and shades.

"Hey, bro, why aren't you wearing your hat and shades?" Luna asked.

"I'm off on a date with Ronnie Anne. Thankfully, she doesn't know I'm Agent Robotics." Lincoln replied.

His sisters squealed when they heard this. Lincoln turned to us.

"Typical." He said flatly.

"Good luck on your first solo date." Lori said.

"Thanks. I'm off, girls." He greeted as he walked out the door.

Just then, he stretched his neck through the door.

"Just don't mess with any of my stuff. OR ELSE!" He warned as his tone turned back to cheerful "Bye!"

He slammed the door and left.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Leni asked.

Just then, there was an explosion upstairs.

"You had to ask." Lucy groaned.

They ran upstairs and saw a disoriented Lisa on the floor.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"You sounded like you had a blast!" She joked. "Get it?"

"Something went wrong." She said.

That's when they saw that the explosion had done some damage on Lincoln's room. They looked inside and were horrified.

"Oh no! Lincoln's comic book collection!" Lana exclaimed.

"Girls, stay calm. When Lincoln gets back, we should be honest and tell him." Lori told the others.

"Yeah. What's the worst thing that could happen?" Lola asked.

()()()()

In the fantasy, the girls were running away in fear with Lincoln chasing them down with lasers and machine guns. A bolt of electricity was shot at them off-screen but, they dodged it by ducking

"We said we were sorry!" Lori screamed.

"TRY TELLING THAT TO ME IN THIS STATE!" He roared shooting a laser beam, causing an explosion and ending the fantasy.

()()()()

"So, that's the worst thing that could happen." Lynn said.

"Stay calm, we just have to find a way to fix these and he won't notice." Luna suggested.

Everyone agreed.

In Lisa and Lily's room, Lisa was trying to fix the comics. She tried pouring a formula on it but, that didn't work. In fact, it exploded into her face.

"Any other suggestions?" She asked.

"I got one!" Leni exclaimed.

()()()()

In Lori and Leni's room, Leni was trying to glue the pieces back together. She glued the last piece in and smiled in accomplishment. As soon as the pick it up, though, it fell apart.

"I'm all out of ideas." She said

"Hey, why don't we just hide them. He won't notice." Luna said.

()()()()

They went to go hide the torn comics somewhere. They tried under the sofa, but they began to have a fantasy.

()()()()

Lincoln sat on the couch to watch his favorite show. But, he noticed something. He picked it up and saw his comics torn and charred. He was furious and charged upstairs, where he found the others. They looked at him, scared.

"JUST WAIT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" He screamed readying his weapons.

The girls ran away, as Lincoln fired his lasers, explosion occurring.

()()()()

They tried under his bed, but...

()()()()

The white-haired cyborg jumped down onto his bed, but, this caused pieces of the comics to fly out. He chased down the girls with machine guns and he shot the screen, shattering back to reality.

()()()()

All out of options, the girls were in the hallway, upset. Fearing they were done for.

"Well, girls. We'll just have to come clean and tell Lincoln." Lori sobbed as she was admitting defeat.

Just then, Lincoln came inside.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"Lincoln. We have something to tell you." Luna said.

They took deep breathes.

"When you said not to mess with your stuff but, Lisa accidentally caused an explosion ruining your comic collection now go ahead and blast us cause we deserve it." They explained very quickly.

Instead, of freaking out, Lincoln gave an understanding smile. His sisters were confused

"How come you're not blasting us right now?" Lana asked.

"It's okay. I always make copies." He said holding up a stack of comics.

His sisyers sighed in relief. Just then, Lisa came in with a steaming test tube.

"Look out! She gonna blow!" She shouted as it blew up destroying the copies.

"Sorry." Se apologized.

This didn't seem to do it. As he freaked. Chasing and blasting them, just like in the fantasy.


	8. A sick cyborg

It was a normal day at the Loud house. Everyone was doing their do things. Just then, Lincoln came down the stares. He was looking quite quite pale and his nose was awfully puffy. His sisters noticed this.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Lori asked.

"Oh yeah I'm-" He sneezed. "-fine." He sniffed getting out a tissue box, pulling out a tissue and blowing into it.

"Are you sure? Cause, you're not looking too hot." Luna said.

"I told you, I'm fine." He replied.

He sneezed, causing his rocket launcher to pop out and fire a rocket, blowing up the door.

"You nearly blew us up!" Lola yelled as he apologized.

Beeping was heard. He looked at his watch and a crime was currently taking place.

"Gotta go. Good thing I modified my watch and linked it to a satellite, so can monitor crimes." He said changing into his disguise.

As he was about to exit the door, he sneezed. This time, a bolt of electricity shot out pf his chest and hit Leni. She screamed.

"Sorry!" He called.

"Shocking." Luan punned. "Get it?"

"How original." Lisa sarcastically said.

()()()()

Down town, Professor Wicked and Terry were threatening to blow up the entire block. Like Lincoln, Wicked wasn't feeling so good.

"Professor, are you sure you wanna do this even if you have a cold." Terry asked.

"I've told you for the twenty-seventh time, Larry! We're doing this no matter what!" Wicked said before sneezing.

"Sir, it's Terry and and you've only said that to me seven times." He corrected.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT-" He sneezed. "-Correnting me!?" He asked.

Just then, Agent Robotics showed up.

"What 'cha doing, Wicked?" He asked before sneezing.

"Robotics. We meet-" He sneezed. "-At last. Weeks of planning that entrance line ruined by a sneeze!" Wicked screamed in frustration as he sneezed again. "Prepare to-" That was interrupted by coughing and sneezing

Lincoln ran up to him and tried to beat him up, but due to his cold, he was too weak to do so, and started coughing and sneezing himself. The crowd grew uninterested and simply walked way. Terry was getting particularly bored.

"Hey, you wanna try this again some other time?" Wicked asked.

"Sure." Lincoln coughed as they went their separate ways.

()()()()

Back at the Loud house, Lincoln walked inside. He saw his sisters giving concerned looks.

"Let me guess, you and Wicked both have colds and you two were too weak to fight each other." Lucy said.

Lincoln nodded as he went to change. When he came back flopped onto the couch and groaned. His sister sat on the couch with him.

"Don't worry, bro. We'll take real good care of you." Luna said.

"And we'll make sure to nurse you back to health." Lisa added.

Lincoln turned to us with a worried look.

"Uh-oh." He groaned as he was expecting the inevitable

()()()()

In Professor Wicked's room, he was laying in his bed. Terry came in with a bowl of soup.

"Here you go, sir. A bowl of piping hot Chicken Noodle soup." Terry informed.

Just then, he stepped on a roller skate, causing him to fall over and throw the bowl onto Wicked.

"OW! Barry! I sure hope Robotics is having a worse day than I am." He muttered.

()()()()

Back with Lincoln, he was getting quite annoyed. Leni held up a spoonful of soup in front of him.

"Come one, Lincoln. Eat up." She told him.

He sighed.

"Fine." Lincoln said as she fed him the soup.

Suddenly, he began to feel a burning sensation and he started sweating uncontrollably. He dashed into the kitchen and drank some milk.

"What on earth was in that!?" He asked.

"Oh, you know. Leeks, potatoes, broccoli, some peppers with some sort of label on them." Leni explained.

As soon as he heard, he face palmed. He sneezed and his laser popped out and shot a beam. Thankfully, Leni was able to dodge and avoid being blown up.

()()()()

Lincoln was back laying on the couch, this time, he was more irritated than ever and he had his arms crossed. Lori came in with a thermometer.

"Time to take your temperature." She told him as she was about to put it in his mouth.

Suddenly, she got a text from Bobby. She gasped in delight. But then, she heard a scream. She turned to see she had poked him in the eye.

"Sorry." She said.

Lincoln sneezed, his limbs extending. Lori was accidentally kicked through a wall.

"Sorry!" He called.

"That's okay! And OW!" She screamed.

()()()()

"This is getting ridiculous." Lincoln muttered as he was watching TV.

Just then, Luan came in dressed as a doctor and wearing Groucho glasses.

"Laughter is the best medicine, Lincoln." She said. "Why did the clown go to the doctor?"

"I'll regret this, but why?" He asked.

"He was feeling a it funny!" She laughed.

Lincoln sneezed a big sneeze. So big, Luan was blasted away. Suddenly, a soccer ball came flying and hit Lincoln in the face.

"Whoops. Sorry." Lynn apologized.

Lincoln sneezed that away and hit Lynn,.

"Ouch." She groaned.

Luna came by with her guitar.

"Hey, Linc. Wanna here this new song?" She asked.

He sneezed, his arms stretching. And due to his super-human strength, when his hand hit her guitar, it was snapped in half.

"Crud." She said.

"Whoops." He said.

All of a sudden, Lucy appeared, startling Lincoln and Luna.

"Hey, Lincoln. I wrote a new poem. It's called 'Sickness'" She moaned.

"Fine, let's hear it." Lincoln sighed.

"Sickness. The symptoms are just the beginning of its curse, for the condition you're in will get worse." She began.

Lincoln obviously wasn't having any of this. Fortunately, he had the ear buds he bought and put them in his ears and kept them in there until the poem was finished. Then the twins came around.

"Need anything?" They asked.

"No." He simply said,

Then Lisa pushed the machine from the episode Heavy Meddle with Lily on it. Lincoln had reached the limit.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! CAN'T YOU BE QUIET FOR THE REST OF THE DAY SO I CAN RECOVER FORM THIS COLD!?" He snapped.

"Gee. We never knew you were so annoyed." Lori admitted.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you and I'll give you one more chance." He said.

()()()()

Later, the sisters were taking care of him, properly. Leni made soup that was edible, Lori properly took his temperature, Luna and Lynn were quiet and Lisa gave him a quick check-up.

"Thank, girls." He thanked.

"Anytime." Lynn replied.

"Here, Lincoln. Drink this." Lola said as she handed him a cup of tea which he drank.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Camomile tea." Lana answered.

Lincoln started to feel relaxed. He yawned before drifting off to sleep. His sister tip-toed away.


	9. Dino-mite

One day in Terry's room, he was sleeping soundly until...

"Garry! Get in here!" Professor Wicked called.

The minion groaned in frustration and annoyance as he was woken up so early. He shuffled his way towards to his boss's lair with a cup of coffee in hand.

"What is it and why'd you wake me up at 6:30 on a Saturday?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"You see, I have been working on my greatest creation yet! Behold!" Wicked exclaimed proudly as he pulled off a sheet.

Terry stared wide-eyed as he dropped his coffee.

"What is that?" He asked in awe.

"The thing that will make Agent Robotics meet his untimely demise!" Wicked replied as he started to laugh evilly.

()()()()

At the Loud household, Lincoln was in the living room with his sisters. They decided to take a break from their things since it was Saturday.

"I'm like so bored." Leni groaned.

"You're not the only one who's bored." Lori said.

Suddenly, Lincoln's watch beeped. He looked and stood up.

"Finally, some excitement!" He exclaimed as he was about to run out the door.

"Wait, shouldn't you be wearing your disguise?" Luna asked.

"I'm already wearing it." He said as he tore off his everyday clothes to reveal his suit.

He put on his fedora and shades, a rocket engine popped out of his back and he flew away.

"Good luck!" His sisters called.

()()()()

Down town, everyone was running and screaming. Agent Robotics arrived.

"What is all this hubbub about?" He wondered.

He heard a loud roar. He looked as he saw a large robotic dinosaur destroying the town and being controlled by Wicked.

"Best idea ever!" He exclaimed.

"Woah MAMA!" He exclaimed wide-eyed and mouth agape.

Professor Wicked looked down and saw he cyborg. He smirked.

"So, you've come to stop to me, huh? Well, not this time!" He bellowed as he was about to step on our hero.

Thankfully, his actions were quick as his helicopter blades came out of his hat and he few off before he was squished. He flew up to the top of the robot where Wicked was controlling it.

"Ha! Missed me!" He mocked.

"Ha! I don't think so!" The villain chuckled as he pushed a button.

The dinosaur's chest opened up to reveal a launcher full of missiles. The cyborg's laughter turned into fear. He fired a few missiles. Agent Robotics was to dodge the first one. The second whizzed by his head, narrowly missing. The third, he shot that with his own rocket launcher. The dinosaur spun around and using its tail, batted him into the side of a building.

"Ouch." He groaned as he peeled himself off and shook it off. "No more Mr. Nice Cyborg."

His rocket launcher popped out of his hat and fired a couple of missiles. Both hitting the ground beneath the robot. The explosion knocked the machine back.

"That all you got?" He asked.

As soon as he said that, he regretted it, as the dinosaur spun a full 360 degrees and swatted him away like a fly with its tail.

"This is too easy." Wicked chuckled confidently.

With Lincoln, he was flying into an alley where he crashed into a dumpster. He groaned in pain. A laser extended from the robot. It fired and blew up the ground under him. Thinking he was dead, Wicked chuckled and walked off. Little did he know, He had hidden behind the dumpster and was hyperventilating.

"Man, this is a real pickle." He said to himself.

He looked to see his sisters standing there, eating popcorn.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We got bored and decided to watch the battle." Lori said.

"You're looking a little dino-sore!" Luan joked as the others groaned. "Get it?"

"That hunk of junk sure is hard to take down." Luna commented.

"Yeah and I need to have a plan and fast." Lincoln said dusting off his hat and putting back on.

They all started to think of a plan. Just then, Lisa thought of something.

"You know the phrase 'Achillies' Heel', right?" She asked.

He nodded. She started to whisper her idea to him. He agreed to this.

"Lisa, as always, that is genius." He said.

()()()()

Back with Wicked, he was destroying that town block after block. Just then he heard a whistle calling for him. He turned to see Agent Robotics standing there.

"You're back for more? Okay!" He shouted as he charged for him.

"Let's hope your idea works, Lisa." He thought.

The robot was about to step on him, when a drill extended out of his back and drilled a hole down into the ground as the robot stomped down. Wicked lifted up the foot and to see nothing.

"Where'd he go?" He wondered.

Unbeknownst to him, Robotics was working his way up to through the inner mechanisms of the dinosaur. Back with Wicked, he shrugged. But when he turned around, he saw our hero and he started to beat him up mercilessly. The fight made the robot act all crazy. Eventually, Wicked was able to throw him out. However he wasn't done, as he readied his lasers, rockets, machine guns, etc. and fired them all at once, completely blowing up the robot. The crowd cheered as their town was being saved. Our hero's nemesis fell from the sky and landed in front of him. He grabbed him by the collar.

"Time for you to get outta here." He said giving him one powerful kick, sending him flying back to his lair.

"ROOOOOOBOOOOOOTIIIIICS!" He roared.

"Another day, another job well done." He said flying to home but not before picking up the girls.

"That has got to be most thrilling battle I have ever seen!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Yeah that was 'wicked!'" Luan joked. "Get it? Cause his name's Wicked?"

"You ruined it, Luan!" The others groaned.


	10. Double Trouble

Inside Professor Wicked's lair, he was working on his latest project. Terry walked inside.

"Boss, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Perry, I know the Robot dinosaur idea was an epic fail, but I have a good feeling about this." Wicked said.

"And that idea is?" Terry wondered.

"Ever heard the expression 'Fight fire with fire?'" He asked.

Terry nodded.

"Well, here is my latest and greatest idea!" Wicked exclaimed motioning towards a figure looking identical to Agent Robotics.

"Is that a clone of him, only fully robotic?" Terry asked.

"Precisely! This looks and sounds like Robotics, but this acts the exact opposite. Once I unleash it and make it do evil things across town, everyone will despise him!" Wicked explained, letting out a diabolical laugh.

()()()()

Down town, Terry and Wicked were hiding in an alley with the robot and Wicked holding the remote.

"Okay, sir. You're good to go." Terry said as his boss pushed a button, activating the robot.

The clone walked onto the street and was greeted by passers-by, thinking it was the local hero. But, it started to go on a wild rampage, doing things like ripping up a light post and throwing it onto crowds, wrecking various vehicles, blasting the buildings and so on. The robot smirked and casually walked back to them. Terry and Wicked where laughing their heads off.

"Best idea ever!" Terry said.

"I know, right?" Wicked replied.

()()()()

Meanwhile, the real Agent Robotics was taking a nice stroll. He was enjoying his time when...

"There he is!" Someone shouted.

He turned to see crowd off people carrying torches and pitchforks. As soon as he saw that, he realized it was an angry mob and they were after him. Quickly, he activated his rocket skates and zoomed away.

"What is wrong with everyone?" He wondered.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone. He looked and saw the police.

"Agent Robotics, you're under arrest." One of the officers said as he was holding handcuffs.

Lincoln quickly zoomed away with the police ht on his tail. Eventually, he was able to lose them in an alley.

"Seriously, what is up with everyone?" He said to himself.

He was he was across the street from a TV store and the news was on. He went over to listen to it.

"Earlier today, local hero Agent Robotics has seemed to have crossed over to the dark side, causing all sort of mayhem and chaos." The reporter said.

Lincoln was dumbfounded. It was clearly obvious to him that he had been dooped. He heard laughing, he sneaked over to find Wicked, Terry and the clone.

"Wicked." He said gritting his teeth.

"There he is! Get him!" A random guy yelled.

"Oh great." He groaned as he flew away.

As he flew, he had an idea to head home. He could always trust bis sisters.

()()()()

At the Loud house, Lincoln landed, ran inside and slammed the door.

"Girls, I'm in real big trouble. Everyone hates me because-" He cut off as he was grabbed and tied to a chair. "What are you doing?"

"What were you doing!? Have you gone evil all of a sudden?" Lori asked.

"Just let me-"

"I don't think I know you anymore!" Lucy said.

"Look it-"

"That wasn't cool, bro." Luna said disapprovingly.

"JUST LET ME TALK, OKAY!?"

The girls shut up.

"Look it wasn't me, it was a robot clone of me Professor Wicked built." Lincoln explained.

"Let's see about that." Lisa said as she hooked him up to a lie detector she built. "Now, did you do it?"

"No." He answered and the machine showed he was telling the truth.

"Okay, we believe you." Lola said as they untied him.

"But, everyone else won't." Lana pointed out.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Lincoln said.

()()()()

Back with Terry and Wicked, they were planning to unleash it again.

"This gonna be so good." Terry chuckled.

"Yeah, let's do it again." Wicked said as he pushed the button.

As the robot was about to rampage, when Agent Robotics pounced on it with them side-by-side, it was hard to tell who's who. The Loud sisters arrived, they were in awe. So was the crowd

"He was right." Lynn said.

"Talk about double trouble." Luan chuckled.

"I'm Agent Robotics!" #1 said.

"No, I'm Agent Robotics!" #2 repeated.

"I'm confused." Leni said.

"Lisa, can you tell who's who?" Lana asked.

"Negative. I am unable to distinguish the the robot from the cyborg." Lisa told her.

"I know how to do it." One of them said. "Hit me."

The other Robotics slapped the other across the face.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

He slapped the the other one, but this the other got hit, it produced a jarring clang.

"He's the robot!" Agent Robotics pointed out.

Suddenly, the robot punched our hero across the face.

"Oh, it's on." Lincoln declared as a saber extended from his hat.

The robot did the same. The two started to duel each other. The clone attempted to slash Lincoln across the face, but he dodged and parried another swing. The cyborg tried a thrust, but that was quickly parried. Agent Robotics quickly ran off, the clone in hot pursuit. He ran up the stairs off a building until they reached the top of the building.

"Time to end this." The cyborg muttered.

Their dueling resumed. They were near the edge and struggling to push the other off. The doppleganger and cyborg locked swords.

"You're going down." The clone taunted.

"I don't think so." Our hero replied.

He clicked his heels. Blades extended from his shoes, he pulled the robot's head down and gave it a well-placed kick. With his opponent disabled, he let go of him and let the clone fall down the building, shattering when it hit the ground.

"Darn it!" Wicked cursed.

Lincoln jumped down from the building and landed with his parachute, which deployed from his back.

"Now, that has got to be the craziest day of my life. Well, I gotta go." He said as he flew away with his rocket engine and the crowd cheered.

"Goodbye, Agent Robotics!" Someone called.

Before he left he picked up the girls.

"Looks like everyone loves you again." Luna said.

"Especially, us." Luan added.

"Thanks, girls." He thanked. "And don't even think about making puns, Luan!"

Luan frowned.


	11. Eleven heads are better than one

It was a peaceful day in the town of Royal Woods. Lincoln was heading home from school. When he came home and walked inside, he saw his sisters were all doing their activities. But, he had a nagging feeling at the back of his head telling him someone was missing. Or two people were missing.

"Hey, guys. Anyone else feel something or someone is missing?" He asked.

They all thought.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem like someone is missing." Lori commented.

"Yeah, there's a lack of balls hitting us and explosions." Lola added.

Suddenly, they all realized something.

"Oh wait, where are Lynn and Lisa?" They all asked.

()()()()

With the said sisters, they were crawling through the ducts of Professor Wicked's lair.

"Why did I agree to do this again?" Lynn asked.

"Because, I need assistance in carrying out this mission, which is figuring out what are Professor Wicked's plans. And seeing that you are a bit of a daredevil, you are perfect for this. " Lisa whispered.

"Right."

Then the two girls reached a vent. They looked down and saw Wicked and Terry discussing something. They left the room. This gave the girls a chance. Lisa put on her harness and gave Lynn a thumbs up, signaling her to lower her down. She looked at the blueprints and started to figure out what his plan was. Little did she know, she was in a bit of a surprise. Back with Lynn, she was trying to hold her sister up.

"Come on, Lisa. I can't hold it much longer!" Lynn whisper-yelled.

Suddenly, she felt a sudden yank and she was pulled of the edge. When they landed, they saw Terry had pulled them down. Wicked came inside.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Wicked said evilly.

The two gulped.

()()()()

Back with the others, they were still looking for them.

"Where could they be?" Leni wondered.

Just then, Lincoln's watch beeped. He looked and saw a video. It was Lisa and Lynn.

"Lisa, Lynn. Where are you girls?" He asked as the other surrounded him.

"Lincoln. Me and Lynn are being held captive by Professor Wicked and we need your help." Lisa said just as the call was interrupted.

"I gotta save them!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Wait. You're not going there alone. Because we're coming with you." Lori said.

"Well, I am gonna need all the help I can get." He admitted as he went to go get changed. "Alright. Let's go."

"Oh yeah! We're going on an actual rescue!" Lana squealed.

They grabbed onto Lincoln. His rocket engine popped out of his back and they flew away, crashing through the roof.

()()()()

In the forest, the siblings flew over it trying to find the location of Wicked's lair.

"How are we supposed to find his lair?" Luna asked as they landed.

"Well, I've managed to find the signal from their tracking chips and according to this, the place should be right around here. Follow me." He said as they followed.

A little while later, they seemed to be getting close. Lincoln was so focused on the GPS, he bumped into a tree, producing a jarring clang.

"Ouch!" He yelled.

"You okay?" Luan asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

He then realized something. He knocked on the tree. Instead of hearing a knock, he heard a clang.

"I wonder."

He pulled the tree and a door opened up.

"Bingo." He said as they went down the staircase.

"Okay, this is creepier than the basement." Leni squeaked.

"Quit whining." Lola told her.

Soon,the reached the bottom of the staircase. There was a hallway with several rooms and was crawling with minions.

"Crud, this place is crawling goons." Luna said.

"Hey!" A voice shouted.

They turned to see a minion glaring at them. He was about to press an alarm button, but he was knocked out when Luan whacked him over the head with a rubber chicken.

"Good thing I carry this around just in case. He kinda chickened out there." Luan joked.

"How was he knocked out?" Lincoln asked.

"I put a brick in here." Luan said.

They proceeded to continue through the lair. Taking the way with the least minions. However, when three spotted them, Lincoln and Leni beat one up, Lori turned another one into a human pretzel and Lucy and the twins finished off the last one before continuing. They then came across a hallway filled with security cameras, but they fixed that by smashing the cameras.

"Are we there yet?" Lola and Lana asked.

"We're nearly there." He replied.

He turned to see that they vanished.

"Dang it!" He yelled.

All of a sudden, spikes protruded from the wall of the room and they started to close in. He was running out of room. Just when he was about to get crushed and or skewered, he had an idea.

"I hope this works." He thought as his rocket launcher activated.

He fired a rocket at the floor, blasting through it. He then jumped through the hole. He fell, but landed safely with his parachute. He looked and saw the hall was full of traps.

"Aw come on!" He exclaimed.

He swung over fire pit with his extendable arms, he ran across a wall to avoid the rising floor, ducked to dodge the crushing walls and safely dodged swinging axes. Just when he thought it was over, a trapped door opened. He screamed as he fell through it. When he landed, he was inside some room.

"Where am I?" he wondered.

Agent Robotics turned around to see his sisters tied up, gagged and glad to see him.

"Girls!" He exclaimed, also relieved to see them.

Just then, he heard slow clapping. He whirled around to see Wicked and Terry.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Agent Robotics to save his sister. How sweet." Wicked said sarcastically.

"Give it up. You're no match for me." Robotics retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Wicked said.

"Here you go, sir." Terry said handing his boss a remote.

Wicked pushed a button and the whole room started beeping and flashing.

"You have two choices: You can catch me and let this room self-destruct or you can save your sisters, but in doing so I get away. Make your choice." Wicked explained.

This was a hard choice for the cyborg. If he stopped the villain, the girls would be done for. If he saved them, he could get away. He chose to save them as the villain made his escape. He looked around and tried to locate the device to destroy the room, but couldn't find it. Soon, it activated and caused a huge explosion, knocking him back and slamming him against a wall.

"Ow." He groaned.

When stood up, he came upon a grisly sight. His sisters bloody and barely alive. His eyes started to water up, but he was still glad they weren't dead. He had to to save them. An idea popped into his head on how to keep them alive. He didn't like it, but he had to do it.

()()()()

The sister groaned as they woke up.

"Where are we?" Lori asked.

"You're home." Lincoln answered.

"What happened?" Lynn wondered.

Lincoln nervously rubbed the back of his head before finally answering.

"You see, you nearly died in an explosion Professor Wicked caused." He began.

Their eyes widened.

"And there was only one way to save you: I turned you into cyborgs like me." He finished.

The sisters stared in awe. After that, they walked up to him and gave him a hug, thanking him for saving their lives.

"Hey, on the bright side, we can fight crime together. As a family." Lincoln said.

"You know what they always say: 11 heads are better than 1." Luan noted.

"And I thought this would happen, so I made you guys some disguises." He explained pushing in a clothes rack.

"We get to fight crime with you? Awesome!" The twins exclaimed.

"I've always wondered what the experience on the battlefield was like." Lisa wondered.

"And Lori. Being the eldest, you're the leader of this team." Lincoln said.

Lori smiled,

"Thanks, but I think this team needs two leaders." She told him.

"Really? Who's the other one?" He asked.

She gave him a look, telling him that it was him.

"Why me?"

"Two reasons: One, you can come up with plans almost instantly and two, you literally have the most experience of being a cyborg. So, you can really teach us a thing or two." She explained.

"Thanks." He accepted. "And tomorrow, I'll teach you guys how to use your new parts."

Suddenly, a laser shot his butt.

"YOW! Starting with you, Lily!" He yelped as he rubbed his burned rear and Lily giggled.


	12. Bounty Botcher

Inside Professor Wicked's Lair, he sat in his chair with his cat on his lap. He was doing to things: 1 thinking of a plan to destroy Agent Robotics and 2 he was sulking at the fact that his sisters are now cyborgs. Terry walked in.

"Let me guess, sulking and thinking?" He asked.

His boss nodded.

"Try a bounty hunter." He suggested.

This got Wicked's attention

"Say that again, but this time, slowly." Wicked said.

"Try a bounty hunter." Terry said in slow-motion.

"That's it!" He exclaimed as he got out a ridiculously huge phone book.

He flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. He got out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling? Terry asked.

"Bounty Hunters Inc." He answered.

Someone on the other line answered and asked what he wanted.

"Yeah, I'd like the best bounty hunter you've got."

The voice spoke again.

"In thirty minutes? Okay." Wicked said before hanging up. "Why didn't I think of this before? Why not let some one else do the dirty work?"

30 minutes later.

The door bell rang. Wicked answered it and he saw a huge, muscular guy with loads of weapons.

"Woah, you must be the hunter I hired. I'm Professor Johnathan Wicked." He introduced.

"I'm Destroyer, but you can call me Dan. My card." He replied giving him his card. "So, who do I have to take out?"

Wicked handed him a picture. He nodded and walked away.

()()()()

At the Loud house, the Loud siblings came back home from a day of fighting crime. In case you didn't know, they're disguised as secret agents. The older sisters wore black leather jackets with blue shirts, black jeans or skirts and black shoes, the younger sisters wore trench coats and all of them had fedoras and shades.

"That was literally the best time of my life!" Lori exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was awesome how you guys beat up those goons." Lincoln said.

"And we're finally adapting to our new augmentations." Lisa added as they changed into their normal clothes.

After that, they went on about their daily activities. Little did they know, they were in for a bit of a shock.

()()()()

With Lincoln, he was walking down the halls. Dan peeked through a window. He smirked as he pointed a shotgun at him. He fired when...

"Hey! There's my Canadian Penny!" He exclaimed as he ducked down while at the same time, dodged the shot.

He walked away with his coin, oblivious to what just happened.

"Maybe, I should try someone younger." Dan said to himself.

()()()()

Dan peeked through the window at Lisa and Lily's room. Lisa, a.k.a., Inspector Software, was working on something. While she was distracted, he pointed an RPG-7 at her. Lily, a.k.a., Baby Blasters, saw him and Walt the canary landed on her head. She laughed. But when Walt shook, some of his feathers came off and tickled her nose. This caused her to sneeze and a bolt of electricity shot out and hit him, causing him to fall and his RPG to fire. Lisa turned around.

"What was that?" She wondered, but she shrugged it off. "Meh."

()()()()

"This time I'll get one for sure." Dan said with determination.

He threw a grenade into Lynn and Lucy's room. Lynn, a.k.a., Agent Hardware, mistook it for her football as she kicked it out the window. Dan ducked and avoided being blown up.

"Ha! Missed." He scoffed.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy, a.k.a., Inspector Sensitive Files asked, appearing next to him.

He screamed and fell off the roof.

()()()()

In the garage, Luna, a.k.a., Agent Amplifier, was rocking out. Destroyer was hiding by the door. He lit a stick of Dynamite and threw that inside. But, instead of exploding, she stepped on the fuse and put it out without knowing. Dan growled in frustration.

()()()()

Luan, a.k.a., Agent Processor was checking her website. Dan peeked through the doorway. He aimed a machine at her and fired, but instead he missed and and shattered a window. She whirled around and didn't see him.

"What's the "shatter" with this place?" She joked.

In the living room, Lori, Leni, Lana and Lola, a.k.a., Inspector Cellular, Inspector Loose Screws, Agent Mechanical and Agent Electrical, were watching TV, when the bounty hunter looked through a window and prepared to shoot them with a laser gun. But, the girls sneezed, firing their laser. They bounced off of all the mirrors and hit Dan. Lincoln walked in with the others.

"Hey, guys. Ever notice anything weird?" He asked.

"Come to think of it, things have been a little weird." Lola said.

Everyone else agreed to this. Just then, Dan came in battered, bruised and burned. They all noticed this. Things were getting awkward, when Dan started freaking out, smashing one of his machine guns and screaming at the siblings.

"Dude, what the heck?" Luna asked.

He started to calm down.

"Look, I'm a bounty hunter and Wicked sent me to destroy you, so..." he readied his weapons.

"Crud." The siblings muttered as they ran away.

They clearly weren't gonna out-run him inside, so they changed into their disguises and ran for it. He fired a Mini Uzi at them but they were able to dodge and Lincoln and Lori fired back with Mini guns.

"We need to go faster. Activate rocket skates!" Lori instructed as they did so and zoomed off.

Dan turned on his jet pack and flew after them. He fired an AK-47 at them.

"Aw shoot!" Luan punned.

"THIS NO TIME FOR PUNS, LUAN!" Lincoln barked.

Lynn, Lisa and Leni fired PKM machine guns at Dan. One bullet was able to hit his jet pack, causing him to crash. The siblings stopped and looked to see if he was dead. The smoke cleared and the bounty hunter ran out of the smoke. The siblings ran and were chased into an alley.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" He called as he walked into the alley.

However, he saw nothing. Suddenly, a fist flew out of nowhere and punched hi, across the face. He looked to see he was punched by Lisa's extendable arm. He was about to smash her with a bat, when Lori chopped that in half with her saber.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" She asked before kicking him into a wall.

"And you forgot one thing!" Luna said. "Eleven heads are better than one."

She punched in the gut. Dan tried to fight back, but he was kicked down by the twins. Lincoln walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Time for you to go back wherever you you came from." He said.

And with that he gave the bounty hunter one powerful kick. He screamed as he flew away. The kids turned around to face us.

"Aren't we stinkers?" They asked before zooming away.

()()()()

At Wicked's lair, he was waiting for the job to get done. Suddenly, Dan came crashing down from the ceiling and right in front of him.

"Well?" He asked.

"Didn't get him. And here's my bill." He replied handing the bill.

The villain took it and his eyes widened when he saw the price. He let out a furious scream which shattered all the glass objects in the lair.


	13. Monster Mayhem

It was was a cool night in the city of Royal Woods. However, something was roaming in the forest. Only the silhouette could be seen and a growl it let out meant this was intending to cause harm.

()()()()

At the Loud household, the siblings were all doing their things. Suddenly, Lincoln's watch beeped, indicating a crime was happening.

"Girls, crime alert down town. Let's roll." He informed.

They all changed into their disguises and flew away withe their rocket engines,

()()()()

Down town, the cyborgs arrived. What they saw was complete mayhem.

"What happened here?" Lori wondered as they examined the carnage.

"I have no clue." Luna said.

"Well, perhaps we can solve this tomorrow." Lisa yawned.

"Yeah, I guess." Luan said.

Everyone flew away with their helicopter blades. Unbeknownst to them, something was watching them from the shadows.

()()()()

Back at the Loud house, the siblings were getting ready for bed. They went into their rooms and slept. Little did they know, they were gonna be in for a shock.

()()()()

It was 11 o' clock. Lincoln was sound asleep. Until he was woken up by a blood-curdling scream. Lori and Leni ran into his room and held on to him for dear life.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"S-s-something's in there!" Leni stuttered.

"Yeah. It literally almost scared us to death!" Lori added.

Lincoln didn't say a word. Instead, he walked into their room. A flashlight extended from his back and illuminated the room. They looked around and saw nothing.

"What are are you talking about? Nothing's here. Maybe you're just having a nightmare." Lincoln told them.

Suddenly, a scream came from Lisa and Lily's room. The three dashed inside and saw the two younger sisters cowering in the corner.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

Lisa pointed over to a corner. Lincoln, Leni and a Lori illuminated that part and for a split second, saw a shadowy figure crawl out the window. Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana and Lola ran into the room.

"We heard screaming!" Lana exclaimed.

"We saw something." Leni said.

"What was that?" Lucy asked appearing next to everyone, scaring them.

"There's something in here." Luna said.

Just then, they heard shattering downstairs. They all jumped from the noise.

"I'll go check downstairs." Lincoln told everyone.

"Wait. We're going with you." Lori said grabbing his shoulder.

"Yeah. Eleven cyborgs are better than one." Luan noted.

So, everyone went downstairs, their flashlights lighting the room. They decided to split up. Lincoln and the younger sisters went to check the kitchen and the older sisters went to check the living room. With Lincoln, they were searching high and low.

"Found anything?" He asked.

"Nope." They said.

With the older sisters, they were checking the living room.

"Hey, girls." Lincoln said.

They screamed in surprise.

"Lincoln! Don't startle us like that!" Lori snapped.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Did someone say my name?" The real Lincoln walked in.

Everyone was dumbfounded by this. The two Lincolns looked at each other. They started copying each others movements. He turned to face his sisters.

"This is so weird." He commented.

His sister gained terrified looks on their faces. He was suspicious. He turned around and saw the monster. It was crab-like in appearance and a dark black. It let out a monstrous roar as they screamed at the top of their lungs. They ran away as they were being pursued.

"What is that thing!?" Lynn asked.

"I have no idea, but we better keep running!" Lola shrieked.

The beast lunged for them and grabbed Lisa. She screamed and managed to get the monster off her, but it shape-shifted to look like her. Everyone stared wide-eyed.

"I'm Lisa!"

"No, I'm Lisa!"

Suddenly, the two got into a fight. The others readied their weapons.

"Which is which?" They thought in confusion.

Just when it felt like an eternity, the charged for one of them and they picked the right one to attack. It screeched in pain and reverted back to its normal form.

"Give it up! It's one against eleven!" Lincoln said.

All of a sudden, the monster spat green goo at the siblings, sticking them to a wall and leaving only Lisa.

"Make that one against one." She said worriedly.

"This is so gross." Lucy groaned.

The beast charged at Lisa. Her sword extended from her head, and she charged back. The monster slashed at her with its claws, but she was able to dodge. She thrust the blade forward. But, the beast dodged it and slammed her against a wall. Just when it was about to maul her, she leaped off the wall and behind the creature.

"Time now to end this." She said.

The creature attempted to grab her, but she punched it across the face and it by the arm. She then clicked her heels and blades popped out of her feet. She gave it a well-placed kick to the chest. It screeched in pain as she gave it another kick and another and another eventually, it flopped to the floor dead as the blades retracted.

"Lisa! That was amazing!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Thanks." She said as she freed them.

"Well, that's that. Let's go back to bed. Goodnight, guys." Lori said as they went back to their rooms.

"What do we do with that?" Leni asked, referring to the corpse.

"Let's just deal with that in the morning." Lincoln yawned.


	14. Mutation Madness

In the Loud household, Lisa was in her room/lab, working on something. Lily was watching from her crib. Lana came in with her pet lizard, Izzy.

"Hey, Lisa!" Lana called out.

Lisa was used to being disturbed.

"What is it, Lana?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you could look after Izzy while I'm away." She requested.

"Why would I want to look after your pet? Can't the carry out the task?" Lisa asked.

"Lori and Lincoln are out on double-dates with Bobby and Ronnie, Leni's at fashion show, Luna's at a concert, Luan, comedy convention, Lynn's got soccer practice, Lucy's busy writing her poems and Lola's at her latest pageant." Lana explained.

Lisa sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I'll care for her." She sighed.

Lana smiled as she put her lizard in a tank. She stretched her arm holding the tank over to the table, where she put it. Beside it, she put in a container full of crickets.

"Great. Now, keep on eye on her and remember to feed her twice. Got it?" Lana asked.

"Affirmative." Lisa replied.

Lana nodded before leaving, leaving Lisa alone and allowing her to go back to work. All of a sudden, one of the beakers exploded, some of the liquid flew into Izzy's tank hitting her.

"Okay, that's another fail." She said getting back up from the floor. "Fortunately, being cyborg means I'm extremely resilient. I think I'll take a break for a bit."

She walked out of the room and downstairs. With Izzy, something bad was about to happen.

()()()()

In the kitchen, Lisa was getting something from the fridge. Just then, Lily walked up to her and tugged on her sweater.

"What is it, Lily?" She asked.

The infant pointed upstairs with a worried look, meaning something was wrong. They ran upstairs, and saw a huge hole in the wall. Lisa's jaw dropped. The siblings came in and saw the carnage.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah and we wanna hear the 'hole' story!" Luan joked.

"And where did Izzy go?" Lana added.

Lily tapped Lori's leg. She and the others turned around. A projector popped out of Lily's head and started to play back the incident on the wall. Everyone glared at Lisa.

"It was an accident, okay!?" She yelled.

"Well, all that aside. Let's just track down that lizard and try to find out how to turn her back." Lori said.

Everyone changed into their secret agent disguises. They activated their helicopter blades, rocket engines or rocket skates and left through the hole

()()()()

Down town, a mutated Izzy was wrecking the place. The cyborgs arrived. She saw them.

"Izzy! It's me! Lana!" Agent Mechanical whispered as she flew up to her.

"Lana, I don't think you should be doing that." Agent Electrical warned.

"Don't be worry! She'll recognize her owner." She scoffed.

Suddenly, the lizard shot out her tongue and caught her.

"Okay, worry." Lana said blankly.

She screamed as she was about to be devoured. The others grabbed hold of her and started to pull, making this a bit of a tug-of-war. Eventually, they won and were able to pull Lana free, but this caused them to slam onto the ground.

"Ew! I'm covered in spit!" Inspector Loose Screws whined.

"You and me both, sister." Agent Electrical butted in.

Izzy let out a loud roar and charged. The cyborgs readied their weapons and charged. They fired their machine guns at the lizard. But, due to it's thick skin, it hardly felt a thing.

"I thought that was worth a shot." Agent Processor joked.

"Too soon, sis!" Agent Amplifier groaned.

The beast then spun around and whacked them into a building like golf balls.

"Ouch." Agent Hardware groaned.

Izzy whacked them again and this time, sent them flying back to the house.

()()()()

At the house, the kids crashed through the wall and into the living room.

"Everyone okay? Inspector Cellular and Agent Robotics asked.

"We're fine." Leni said.

"Lisa, do you think you can make something that can cure Izzy?" Lana asked.

"Of course." Inspector Software said.

"Well, hurry!" Lincoln exclaimed as a calculator extended from his hat. "At this rate, the town will be rubble in about 45 minutes!"

She nodded and went to her room. the others looked at Lincoln.

"What? I have the some IQ as Lisa now." He reminded them.

 **A few minutes later.**

"Alright, I've got the cure for it. Now, it's going to take more than one dose in order to be effective so at least two of you have to deliver it." She explained as he handed a syringe before getting one for herself.

()()()()

Back down town, Izzy still continued her rampage. The cyborgs arrived. She rored and charged. The lizard tried to step in them, but they were able to dodge. It tried a tail swing, but they dodged that as well. Luna and Luan tried delivering the cure, but they were swatted away.

"We're okay!" They called.

Lucy appeared next to Izzy, scaring her. In self-defense, she was kicked into a wall.

"Ouch." She groaned.

"Come on! It's 8 against one!" Lori pointed out.

Just then, Lisa and Lily were kicked away.

"Make that 6." Lincoln noted before he and Lori were swatted.

Leni pounced on the mutant, wildly wailing. She tried to stab in her syringes, but she was bucked off and landed face first.

"This one's on you two!" Leni called.

The twins looked at each other.

"You ready to ends this?" Lola asked.

"You know it." Lana replied.

Izzy charged one more time at them, but they quickly got out of the way. Lassos popped out of their hats. They spun the nooses around before throwing them and catching the lizard around the neck. They retracted the ropes and were pulled onto her back. They were having a much better time riding her than Leni. Izzy tried tossing them off but they held a firm grip and seemed to be having a blast as if this was a rodeo.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW! Ride 'em cowgirl!" They wailed, waving their hats around.

They bit down onto the covers of their syringes, pulled them off, spat them out and they simultaneously injected the liquid through the lizard's neck, which was the weak spot. Izzy started to shrink and was soon back to normal.

"Izzy! You're back, girl!" She cheered, cuddling her pet lizard.

"That was incredible!" Lori exclaimed as she and the others ran up to the twins.

The crowd cheered as their town was saved. After signing a few autographs, they left.

()()()()

At the house, they walked in impressed by the twins' fighting.

"That was pretty sick, you two." Luna commented.

"Thanks." They replied.

Just then, the heard growling. They turned to see Charles, Geo, Walt and Cliff have also mutated.

"Here we go again." They muttered.

The pets roared and charged. The siblings readied their weapons, let out battle cries and charged.


	15. Invasion Evasion

**7:30 pm.**

It was a peaceful, oh wait no, loud night at the Loud house. Lincoln was in his underwear reading comics. When his watch beeped, indicating crime was afoot. He changed into his suit, fedora and shades before stepping out of his room.

"Girls! Crime alert! Let's roll." He said.

"You heard him!" Lori exclaimed as they all changed into their disguises.

After changing, they ran outside and flew off.

 **7:50 pm.**

At the campsites, the cyborgs landed. What they saw was carnage.

"What on earth happened here?" Lynn wondered.

"I don't know, but I think we should stake it out." Lori said.

 **8:00 pm.**

In the bushes, they siblings and set up fire. Lori and Lincoln were watching with binoculars. All of a sudden, Lucy appeared next to them, scaring them.

"Seen anything, yet?" She asked.

"No!" They whispered.

 **8:20 pm.**

Everyone was sitting by the fire. They suddenly noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lana?" Lola asked.

Just then, Lana came out of the forest and sat next to Lola.

"Whatever you do, DO NOT go into that part of the forest. I've done some serious business." She said.

Knowing what she meant by that, they all scooted away a bit.

 **8:50 pm.**

"I'm like so bored." Leni mumbled.

Luan smiled. Her hat opened up and a robotic hand holding a long list popped out.

"Hey! I brought along my best jokes right here!" She chuckled.

The others groaned at what was coming.

"What do you call a skunk that's won the lottery? Stinking rich!" She laughed.

The others groaned at the bad joke. Luna's hat opened up, allowing a tape dispenser to come out. She pushed Luan against a tree and taped her to it before taping her mouth shut.

"That should shut her up." She said.

 **9:15 pm.**

Everyone was trying to pass the time by roasting some marshmallows. Lisa was lightly toasting hers, but Leni set hers on fire. She screamed and tried to blow on it to put it out, but ended up blowing it onto Lisa's face.

"Sorry." Leni apologized as her sister wiped it off.

She resumed toasting, but the same thing happened again. She wiped it off and resumed. Leni set another one on fire. She blew on it, but instead of hitting Lisa, she ducked.

"Ha! Missed!" She chuckled.

Her pride was short-lived however, when the marshmallow hit her on the back of her head. Her eye twitched in annoyance.

 **9:45 pm.**

The siblings were now fast asleep, from staying up really late. Suddenly, a beam of light shone down on them and started to lift them up. They were gonna be in for a real surprise.

 **Later.**

The Louds woke up in a strange place. It looked quite futuristic.

"Where are we?" Lincoln wondered.

They saw a hallway and decided to walk down it. When they reached the end, they saw residents of Royal Woods in cells. Lori and Lincoln eyes widened when they saw Bobby and Ronnie. They went up them.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"We've been abducted by aliens." Bobby said.

Suddenly, five figures came coming down another hallway. The cyborgs hid as the humanoids reached the room. They reached the control panel and were about to take off, when the kids halted them.

"Hold it right there!" Luna shouted as the aliens turned around.

"What the? I thought you've taken every earthling from this town!" One of them said.

"We did." The second one replied.

"Well you clearly didn't, you ignoramuses!" The first one shouted.

As they bickered, Lisa stared at them.

"Fascinating specimens." She said.

"You can be fascinated later, Inspector Software! We got some civilians to save." Lincoln reminded.

They readied their weapons and ran at the extraterrestrials. They pulled out some kind of strange weapon and fired it. They were able to dodge the beam. The aliens fired again, but they missed blowing part of a wall. The siblings fired back with lasers and machine guns.

"I have got to get one of those." Lisa said looking at the weapons.

"Zip it!" Lori said as she fired a few shots.

They ran into the entrance of the hallway, using that for cover. Lincoln peeked to fire his guns, but was hit with a beam and he flopped to the floor.

"Agent Robotics!" The girls cried.

Lana put an ear up to his chest.

"Its okay. He's just unconscious." She said.

"What are those things?" Lola wondered.

"These are called Knock-out guns. One shoe and you're out.." One of them answered.

"Don't tell them that!" The first one shouted.

Suddenly, Lucy appeared next to him. He screamed before shooting her and knocking her out with a beam.

"This one's on you guys!" She called before going out.

"At least it's nine against five." Lola noted.

Suddenly, she, Lana and Lisa were shot.

"Make that six against five." Lisa corrected before she and the twins blacked out.

The older sister and Lily ran down the hallway with the aliens in hot pursuit. Lily stretched her arm to punch one of them but she missed. She tried again and manged to catch one in the gut. He ignored the pain and shot Lily, knocking her out. This did it.

"You can catch the residents of Royal Woods, but we draw the line at our little siblings getting hurt!" Lynn shouted.

"Bring it on!" The aliens taunted.

The older sisters definitely brought it on. Swords came out of their hats and they proceeded to engage in a sword fight. Lori tried to go for a slash but that was dodged. Leni followed up with a thrust, but aliens dodged that as well. As for Luna, Luan and Lynn, were dodging and blocking shots.

"Oh, shoot." Luan joked.

"That's getting old, sis!" Luna yelled.

Suddenly, the aliens punched them across the face. The sisters punched back with their extendable arms, knocking them against a wall. They smirked and were about to finish them off, when they teleported away.

"Dang it! Where'd those losers go?" Lori wondered.

They looked around, keeping an eye out for them. Suddenly, the aliens came up behind them, pushed their swords back into their heads, and slammed them on to the floor. The extraterrestrials each put a foot on them and were about to fire, but the girls had a surprise for them.

"Hey, aliens!" Luan called.

"What?" They asked.

"Knife!" She exclaimed.

With that, Bowie knives extended from their wrists and into their hands. They then stabbed the knives into their opponents' legs. They screamed in pain and lifted their feet allowing the girls the get up and run away, picking up an unconscious Lily. Back in the room, the girls were far ahead.

"Enough of this." The aliens sneered more than ready to end this.

When they reached the end of the hall, the sisters pooped out with flamethrowers. In an instant, set the aliens ablaze. They screamed in pain and dropped their guns before dying. The girls picked up the guns and looked at them.

"Hey look. These actually have settings and they are knock out, kill and wake up." Lori read as they set the guns and woke up their siblings.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"You were knocked out." Leni said as Lynn and Luna freed the people.

They opened the door and everyone exited. Everyone cheered as they were saved. Once they were done, they flew off.

()()()()

The next day, the siblings were walking down the sidewalk, when they ran into the Santiago kids.

"Hey, Lori." Bobby greeted.

"Hey, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"Hey, guys." Lori and Lincoln replied giving them a quick kiss.

"You know, yesterday, those cyborg siblings saved everyone." Bobby began.

"And they looked and sounded a lot like you." Ronnie added.

Lori and Lincoln scoffed.

"Yeah right." Lincoln chuckled.

"Those guys can't possibly be us." Lori added.

"You're right." Ronnie said.

"We'll see you guys later." Bobby said as he and his sister walked away.

The Louds waved goodbye. They turned around to face us. They smiled and winked at us as they put on their shades and put their fingers up to their lips telling us to be quiet before walking away


	16. Written all over it

Here we join the alien artist in space. He was vigorously sketching on a sketchpad with his pencil. He smiled and proudly kissed his pencil. He was being a little too vigorous as he accidentally let go of his pencil and it floated deep into space. He desperately searched for it, but no luck. Someone clearly forgot the most important rule of the artist in space: Always bring a spare pencil.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

()()()()

On earth, the Loud kids were in the front yard in their disguises. Leni was looking up into the sky. She noticed something.

"Hey, guys ever noticed the pretty shooting star?" She said.

Everyone stared in confusion. A telescope popped out of Lisa's head and she looked through.

"That shooting star is a meteorite and judging by the trajectory, IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US!" She screamed, the tone of her voice going from stoic to terrified.

It crashed down, causing the kids to panic. They hid behind the tree. The smoke cleared and they saw it was a pencil.

"What is that thing?" Leni wondered.

"It looks like a giant pencil." Luna commented.

"Touch it." Luan said.

Lincoln stretched his hand over to it until his finger touched it.

"It is a giant pencil." He said as he grabbed it. "Maybe I can draw some giant pictures."

With that, he started to draw something on the ground. The girls looked over to see his drawing.

"There we go. A drawing of Charles." He said.

"Pretty good drawing of him." Lori complimented.

"Yeah, it's pretty good, but you could be better." Lola said.

"I agree." Lana added.

"Everyone's a critic." Lincoln scoffed.

Suddenly, the picture came to life and started to run away.

"Lincoln! You're drawing's coming to life!" Lucy said.

"Now, that's more like it." He said.

"No! You're drawing's running away!" Lynn pointed out.

Sure enough, Lincoln's drawing was running away.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked.

"Your art will never be in a gallery." Leni said.

"It means we have a magic pencil!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Let me have a go." Lisa said grabbing the pencil.

On the ground, she drew a picture of Albert Einstein, which came to life.

"E equals MC squared." The drawing said.

"It works!" Lisa squealed.

As soon as she said that , the pencil was grabbed from her and the drawing screamed as he was being erased. She turned to see Lori holding the pencil.

"What the heck?" She asked.

"That was literally too boring." Lori said.

Luan took it and drew a mustache on Lori. She chuckled, however it started to fly away.

"Easy come, easy go." She said.

Luna snatched the pencil and drew an electric guitar. She played sweet riff, when Lynn grabbed the pencil. Just when she was about to draw something, Lana snatched it and then Lola then Lily. Soon they all got into a fight that caused the pencil to land in front of two people.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Professor Wicked said devilishly as he picked up the pencil.

The kids stopped fighting and looked at the villain and his minion.

"You're not gonna use that for anything crazy, are you?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course we are, Robotics!" Terry said.

The siblings tried to grab the pencil, but they were able to get away by drawing a rocket and blasting off.

"Uh-oh. That's not good." Leni said.

()()()()

Down town, Wicked and Terry were causing all sorts of trouble. Drawing things like soldiers to fire at civilians, dangerous animals and some dinosaurs. All the while laughing maniacally. The cyborgs arrived. They hid behind the dumpster to put a plan into action.

"He's putting down the pencil. On the count if three, we jump out and surprise them. Ready?" Lincoln asked.

His sisters nodded.

"One. Two. Thr-"

Before he could finish, a dinosaur stomped on the dumpster and on it was Professor Wicked and Terry

"Sick 'em, boy!" Wicked commanded and the drawing charged for them

They screamed and made a break for it. As they ran, they bumped into some soldier drawings. They fired their machine guns at the cyborgs, who took cover and fired back with their lasers. They managed to hit and blow up one of them, allowing them to run. Lori had an idea.

"Wait. They're just drawings drawn with a pencil, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Why don't we just use erasers?" She suggested.

They agreed to this idea, face-palming.

"Why didn't we think of that?" They scolded themselves.

Fortunately for them, they were next to a crafts shop. They went i and came out with several erasers. One drawing of a lion lunged at them, but Luna erased it from existence. Soon they started erasing everything.

"What are they doing!?" a furious Wicked yelled.

Suddenly, the dinosaur he rode was erased and he fell to the pavement. The siblings walked up to him. He got up.

"Hold it! This isn't over!" He said pointing the pencil as them.

The kids stopped in their tracks. Just then, they grabbed it and tried to pull it from his grip. Terry went up to help his boss. After the tug-of-war, it snapped in half, the Louds getting the eraser end.

"Looks like this is a draw." He taunted.

A pencil sharpener came out of Lincoln's back and he sharpened it. Wicked drew something. It looked like a gun of some sort and he fired it. The siblings were able to block the shot by drawing a shield. They discarded it before running at him.

"Try this on for size." Wicked said as he shot more shot.

This time, most of them weren't so lucky, as they were now tied up in chains, leaving only Lucy.

"Crud." Lucy grumbled.

"Face it, little girl. There's no way an 8-year-old could take on a 31-year-old." Wicked mocked.

Suddenly, Lucy punched him in the gut with her extendable arm. Wicked quickly recovered and drew a sword.

"You dare challenge me with out a sword?" He asked.

"Rest assured, I have some sharp objects in hear and some other kinds of useful junk." She replied as a sword popped out of her hat.

Soon, a sword fight began. They started parrying each others' strikes. Wicked tried stabbing her in the face, but she kicked him against against a wall. With the others, they were trying to get free. Lincoln had an idea. A spinning saw blade came out of his hat and started to cut through the chains, but it was tough.

"Wow, these are strong chains." He said.

"Don't we have diamond-tipped saws?" Lynn said.

They remembered and started to cut through the chains with their diamond saws.

"This might take a while." They said.

Back with Lucy she was about to finish this him, but he had a surprise for her. He threw smoke bomb at her. She started coughing from the smoke. When it cleared, Terry nor Wicked were nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd those punks go?" She wondered.

Suddenly, Terry came up behind her and her hands together and her hat shut.

"You're good, Boss!" He called.

"Not so tough now without your silly toys, now are you?" He taunted.

"Hey, I've got something to tell you." She said.

He leaned to to listen to her, when she gave him a hard head-butt. She broke free of the rope, and she slammed Wicked and Terry's heads together, knocking them out. The ithers were finally free.

"Great job, Inspector Sensitive Files." Lori said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"What do we do with them?" Lana asked.

Everyone, just shrugged and walked away.

()()()()

Back at the house, they had put the pencil back together.

"Oh magic pencil. Your power is too great for us. So, it is time we send you back yo your place of origin." Lola said.

"Ready, Lincoln?" Lana asked.

A cannon popped out of Lincoln's head. They then placed the pencil inside. Lincoln snapped his fingers, his index finger acting like a lighter and he ignited the fuse. With a thunderous boom, the pencil went flying.

()()()()

We now rejoin the alien artist in space. He was in his ship, moping when something flew into his window.

"Huh? Whats this?" He wondered before he smiled. "MY PENCIL!"

He was joyfully crying, as he was about to draw. But, the end snapped. He obviously forgot the second most important rule: Always bring a pencil sharpener.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	17. Finale

It was actually a peaceful Saturday night at the Loud house. Lori and Lincoln were dressed formally. This meant only one thing:

"Hey, guys! Where are you off to?" Leni asked.

"Oh, we're off on dates with Ronnie and Bobby." Lincoln explained as they exited the door.

"Luna, you're in charge till we get back." Lori told her.

"Can do and good luck." She replied.

The two siblings walked away and made their way to the Santiago household. Lori knocked on the door and it was answered by the Santiago kids.

"Hey. Ready for our dates?" Lincoln asked.

"You know it." Bobby said as the two couples went their separate ways.

()()()()

Lincoln and Ronnie arrived at the restaurant. After taking their seats and ordering their meals, they began talking.

"You know, Lincoln, I've been wondering." Ronnie began.

"Wondering what?" He asked getting a tiny bit nervous.

"You know one of those cyborgs, Agent Robotics? He really does look and sound a lot like you. In fact, that suit you're wearing reminds me of him." She explained.

"Excuse me for a minute." Lincoln said.

He quickly hid under the table and called Lori with his video watch.

"Hey, Lori. How are you doing?" He whispered.

"Bobby just said that I look like Inspector Cellular, which is me." Lori whispered back from her own watch.

Like Lincoln, she was hiding under the table.

"Uh, Lincoln/Lori. The food's here." Bobby and Ronnie said.

Lincoln and Lori hung up and quickly sat back down. After their meal, Lincoln and Ronnie were just about to head to the park when...

"Excuse me." Lincoln said as he ran to the back of the restaurant and answered his watch. "What is it?"

"Bro, we have a problem. Wicked's here and he's threatening to blow up the dam!" Luna exclaimed.

"On my way." He said as Lori ran up to him wearing her disguise.

"You ready?" She asked.

Lincoln nodded as they put on their hats. Just when the were about to put on shades, they heard throats clearing. They turned to see the Santiagos glaring at them.

"Oh, hey guys." Lori said nervously.

"Babe, why do keep running off during our dates?" Bobby asked.

"Same for me. It's getting on our nerves" Ronnie butted in.

"Well, name three times we did that." Lori said.

"Oh I don't know, the time at the movies." Ronnie said.

 _(Flashback)_

 _At the theater, the two couples were watching a movie when Lori and Lincoln's watches beeped and they ran off._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Or that time at the park." Bobby added.

 _(Another flashback)_

 _The boys had their arms around their girlfriends. Bobby and Ronnie leaned in to kiss Lori and Lincoln, when they ran away._

 _(End of that flashback)_

"Or that time we came over." Ronnie finished.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Bobby and Ronnie had come over, when, eh you get the picture._

 _(You've guessed it)_

Lori and Lincoln stared in bewilderment.

"Okay, valid points." Lincoln admitted.

"But, we really need to go; it's important." Lori added.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not leaving our sight until you tell us what's going on!" Bobby said.

Suddenly, the other cyborgs arrived.

"Guys, what are you doing? We need you-" Leni said before she realized something.

The Santiagos stared in disbelief. After a long pause...

"Awkward." The twins said.

"Guys, what is going on here?" Ronnie asked.

Lori and Lincoln sighed in defeat. There was no hiding it now. They had no choice, they had to come clean and spill the beans.

"Look. About those cyborg heroes you were talking about." Lori began.

"We're the cyborgs." Lincoln finished.

Bobby, Ronnie and the other Loud siblings gasped. The Louds gasped because their two leaders just spilled the beans and the Santiagos gasped in disbelief.

"And we can under stand if you don't wanna-"

Lincoln was cut off when Ronnie kissed him and Bobby kissed Lori. They pulled away, blushing.

"What was that for?" Lori and Lincoln asked.

"What's cooler than dating a cyborg?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, especially if they're crime-fighters and the leaders of a whole team of them." Ronnie added.

"Thanks." Lori and Lincoln said

Just then, Bobby and Ronnie noticed something. Blue digital hearts were moving across their hatbands.

"Why do you have glowing hearts on your hats?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, that sometimes happens." Lori explained.

"Also, you gotta keep this secret between us." Lincoln told them.

"Done and done." Ronnie confirmed as the the couples hugged.

"Guys, we hate to spoil the moment, but we have a mastermind to stop." Lynn reminded.

"Well, we gotta go." Lincoln said.

"Go get him." Ronnie and Bobby said.

Lincoln and Lori smiled, put on their shades and turned to their siblings.

"Let's roll." They said.

The cyborgs activated their helicopter blades and rocket engines and flew away.

()()()()

At the dam, Wicked and his minions were preparing to blow it up. The police were down below.

"Ready with that TNT, guys?" Professor Wicked asked his minions.

"All good, boss." One of them said.

"Excellent. This is going to be my best idea ever." He chuckled maliciously.

"Not if we have anything to do about it!" 11 voices called.

The villain looked up to see the siblings landing in front of him.

"So, you're here to stop me. Well not this time!" He yelled as his minions prepared to attack. "Get 'em!"

"Girls, you deal with the minions, while me and Lori take care of Wicked." Lincoln instructed.

The others nodded and started to take out the minions. One charged at Lynn with a gun, but she stretched her arm and punched him in the face, knocking him out. But, another one tackled her from behind, but he was knocked out by Luna when she shot him with a dart.

"Thanks, Luna." She said.

With Lisa, she was attacked from behind, but she elbowed him in the gut and pinned him to the ground. Suddenly, Lisa was grabbed and thrown into the control room a few feet away.

"Ouch." She groaned

The minion looked down at Lily.

"You're finished, kid." He taunted.

The infant cyborg glared and tackled him to the ground, where she mercilessly beat him up.

"Now, that is one tough baby." He said before being knocked out cold

Lucy and the twins were taking out goons left and right. However, two of them grabbed Lucy, but the twins kicked him off her with their extendable legs.

"Thanks" She said

"You're welcome!" Lola and Lana replied

With Lori and Lincoln, they were sword fighting Wicked and Terry. The four parrying each others swings. Wicked attempted to slash Lincoln in the face, but he dodged it. Lori tried to stab Terry, but her parried the blow. Soon, they locked swords and were nearing the edge.

"You're not gonna get away with this." Lori said.

"Oh really." Wicked replied giving a smirk.

Lincoln kicked Terry back and he swung his sword, managing to sash Wicked's cheek. He hissed in pain while holding the cut.

"Let's end this." Terry said as Wicked nodded.

With that, the villain and his minion pulled out razor-sharp daggers and jabbed them into Lori and Lincoln's stomachs. They let out pain-filled screams. They stabbed them a second time causing them to cough up some blood and fall to their knees. The others took notice of this.

"You know, I actually liked having you as and enemy." Wicked whispered.

Just when they were about to finish them off, the sword were shot of their hands by a couple of laser beams. They looked to see the beams were shot by the others and they did not look happy.

"How dare you stab our sister and brother!?" Luna yelled.

Terry and Wicked charged at the siblings, only to be met with powerful punches to the face followed by a savage beating. Once they were disoriented, the sisters shoved them off the edge and into the back of the S.W.A.T. vehicle.

"Ouch." They groaned.

Back with the cyborgs, they turned their attention to their injured leaders. They ran over to them and huddled around them.

"Guys, did you finish the job?" Lincoln wheezed out.

"Yeah." Leni somehow replied with a smile and ignoring the blood that stained his suit.

"You two are going to be okay." Lola and Lana told them.

"That's great, girls." Lori coughed as she and Lincoln managed to hug them.

The others hugged back, but just seconds after that, Lori and Lincolns grip loosened. The others looked to see their eyes closed. They had to act fast if they wanted to save them.

()()()()

Lori and and Lincoln slowly woke up. They looked around to see they were laying in hers and Leni's room, they saw their abdomens bandaged up and the others were there and glad to see them.

"Glad you're up." Lucy said.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"Well, Wicked landed in jail and you guys nearly died of stab wounds to the abdomen. However, I treated you the old-fashioned way and by the looks of it, you're on the road to recovery." Lisa explained.

"Gee, thanks, little sis." Lincoln said as he and Lori hugged her.

"Oh, and someone's here to see you." Luan said as Bobby and Ronnie Anne showed up.

The four smiled at each other and Bobby and Ronnie went up to Lori and Lincoln and kissed them.

"Glad you two are okay." Bobby said.

"Anyway, how'd the battle go?" Ronnie asked.

"Wicked's in jail and we're on the road to recovery." Lincoln answered as she hugged him.

Everyone turned their attention to us.

"You now, these past few weeks have been a blast. Sure, there are the dangers, but that's what being a hero's all about." Lori said.

"Even though gonna continue being heroes, with Wicked out of the way, now we have more time to spend doing our things and hang out with the people we love." Lynn continued.

"And about Lisa saving me in the first chapter, I've actually, gotten pretty close to her. Isn't that right?" Lincoln said as he had an arm around her. She nodded in response.

"And we know you're probably thinking." Leni said.

"With Wicked out of the picture, what are you gonna do now?" The twins inquired.

"Well, that's another story for another time." Lisa concluded.

 **The End.**


End file.
